Love and Danger in another Deminsion
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: If this title seems familiar, it should. This is Sailor Earth's story. If you want a better explanation please read. I hope i do good on this story!
1. Default Chapter

An: Hey this is Little Cosmos.. Doesn't this story sound familiarly. Well it should. It's by Sailor Earth. I was so drastic when I found out she wasn't going to finish the story. So when I reviewed her I asked if I could claim it and totally give her credit for it. Well I say about 20 minutes after I reviewed her, I get an e-mail from her saying I could claim it. I was so happy. I could have jumped out of my seat and cheer. But I had to stay calm. So I thank you Sailor Earth for letting me have the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or dragon ball Z.. Not even Sailor Earth she belongs to sailor Earth. But this will be for all chapters.  
  
  
  
Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By: Sailor Earth, but new claimer is Little Cosmos  
  
  
  
Ch.1: Goodbye Tokyo, hello wherever I am  
  
It was the middle of the night. It was normal for the scouts and tuxedo mask to be up at this time fighting Youmas. But for some reason this was different they had to go against their enemy. {Sorry I don't know whom it is, so bear with me.} When it started, Serena has over slept, so she was late. So when she got there, the worst thing in the world happened.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!" Serena yelled. 'Why is happening. My whole life is going down the drain.'  
  
Their new enemy has hit Darien and the scouts with a slim beam of light and was fatal. The first to go down and die instantly was Sailor Mercury; she wasn't the strong type so her body felt weak. The next was Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. They try to protect each other, but failed for they didn't know how the blast was. Than Sailor Jupiter, she put up a good fight trying to hold back the blast but couldn't, it overpowered her. Tuxedo Mask laid on the ground with blood all over him, Serena wanted to run over to him and heal him put she was to late. His last words were " I'll miss you Usako." He closed his eyes and died. You could hear the laughter from the enemy, it grew louder and louder.  
  
Serena, the usually calm and serene girl, turned into her Princess Serenity form with the coldest eyes anyone could ever see. Her silver crystal glowed a silver aura. Meaning it's power was growing with hatred. She powered up so high it looked like the sky was turning black. She held up her hands and yelled the only thing that came to mind. " Burning Attack." The fire balls came crashing down hitting the enemy and making it disappeared. She fell to her knees and sobbed. {Some one reviews me and tells me if I did the Burning Attack right}  
  
"I need to talk to Pluto." Princess Serenity wished with all her might.  
  
Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared at a cold misty sanctuary. A woman with black hair and green highlights walked up to her.  
  
"Princess, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart." Pluto said. " Pluto, why couldn't you have try to prevent this. I can't stay. Will I be able to bring everyone back?" Princess Serenity asked with a few tears in her eyes. " " Yes, I can't tell you how or when but I promise I will make it up to you, I can take you away from here if this is what you wish. I shall bring you to another dimension where you shall get your true memories. Now in the dimension there are warriors who fight differently than you do. They shall train you. You will find your brother and father. I wish I could tell you that Darien was your true love but he is not." Pluto said, bowing her head in guilt. " Please don't feel pity for me Pluto, I knew there was something that wasn't right, I could feel it, please take me to this new dimension." " I wish you the best of luck, if you ever need me I will be able to communicate with you through your mental thoughts. Here is your brooch, disguise pen, and you clothing materials and possessions from your room. I erased your parents and brother memories of you. They never had a daughter, so don't be sad you're leaving them." " Thank you Pluto and I hope to see you soon." " Yes Princess I know you will." Sailor Pluto said, as she opened a portal and Princess Serenity walked in. Seconds later Pluto heard Serena screaming "Pluto when I see you your going to die.AHHH" Serena yelled through the portal. Pluto sighed and looked through the Portal waters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how it? Good, bad? Hope this is a good chapter. Reviews please. THANK YOU SAILOR EARTH. But Sailor Earth could you please e-mail me and Give me a description of Sailor Earth! Thank you and hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2 kinda forgot the title

AN: Hey Little Cosmos here, Whoa! I didn't get as many reviews as I thought I would get! Please read this story, I added stuff to this story. Please read it. I still give credit to Sailor Earth for letting me have it. Thank- you and Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Love and Danger in Another Dimension  
  
By Little Cosmos and originally owned by Sailor Earth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2.2.2 Who are you?  
  
  
  
If you lived in the Time portal, your ears will hurt until the end of time! "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Serenity screamed as she fell face flat onto the ground swallowing some dirt. "Ptewwwy. Oh yuck. Thanks a lot Puu." Serenity said with her fist in the air.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Farther Part of the forest~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, & Trunks were sparring with each other when Gohan suddenly stopped and held his hands up. " Hey every one Stop. Do you feel that energy? It's not from around here. It just appeared out of nowhere! It's not like anyone I've felt" Gohan said amazed. Every one stopped what they did, and tried to feel a unuasual ki, but couldn't feel a thing! " Gohan are you sure you felt a different Ki? Cause I can't feel a thing." Goku asked. " I'm sure! I can feel it!" Gohan said. * Why does that ki feel so familiar, it feels like it her.? No, she died and I can't do anything about it. * Vegeta thought. " Vegeta can you feel a ki, cause Trunks and I can't feel a thing." Goku asked. " Yeah, I feel one. It seems to be mad. Lets follow it and see if I'm not going insane like your spawn brat." Vegeta said. He starts to fly a little when he, Gohan, Goku, and Trunks Find a Silver/blonde Female in the mud, on her knees. Vegeta freaked a little, just not show able.  
  
They hid in a tree, hiding their ki's; wanting to find out if the girl was a threat or a friend. Then they heard something a little away, and with their Saiyan-jin hearing they could make it out.  
  
"Oh this is perfect. PERFECT!!!!!! How will I get out of here? God, this must be the strangest place I've been to, although it is vaguely familiar." Serenity said calming down.  
  
Her Serenity dress was ripped at her left knee and showed a generous amount of her leg. Serenity then turned around realizing someone was behind her. She gasped and almost fainted since she saw that they were fighters and had gotten afraid. Instead she detransformed back into Serena. "Who are you?" Serena asked, stepping away from them.  
  
"We should be asking the same question." Vegeta said in his gruff voice.  
  
" Hey, Don't run. We wont hurt you, I'm sorry for his behavior. Ummm... I'm Son Gohan, This is my father Son Goku, and this is my best friend Trunks Briefs, and you've already met Vegeta Briefs. Uhh who are you?" Gohan asked. Serena thought carefully about if she could trust them or not and found out 2 out of the four had pure hearts, one a little evil, and the last half good/bad. "Oh. I'm Serena Tsukino. Excuse me if I'm rude but aren't you the Z fighters?" Serena asked. { I don't know how she knows the Z fighters name, but lets say she does. I forgot so I didn't put it in the first chapter.}  
  
The warriors gasped. " How did you know we were The Z fighters, not even the locals know that we are?" Goku asked, still a tiny shocked. " I don't know my mind just wanted me to ask you that? Well are you?" Serena asked. " Yeah, we are!" Little Trunks said. Serena looked at Vegeta one more time and than stared at him.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Veggie-Chan! Do you really have to go! Earth just got attacked, and we think The Witch Beryl will come to the moon, and we need all the help we can get!" The 16 year-old Serena said, " Anna, I would Love to stay here and help you fight, but I can't until I bring father here. Anna, don't cry. I hate seeing you crying. I might be your big brother but I hate seeing that. Stop or I'll beat the crap out of every male I see or even looks at you!" Vegeta said. 'Anna' giggled. " Be back as soon as possible. I love you Veggie-Chan" " I Love you too." Vegeta walks in the ship that will take him back to Vegeta-sei. Serena stood proud and waved to her big bro!  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Serena stood there looking at Vegeta. He started to get uneasy, and Gohan started to get mad that Vegeta was getting all the attention. * Why do I care if he does? But he gets to stare into the Tenshi's eyes* Gohan growled deep, deep in his throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it! Am I getting better at writing stories? Please tell me how I'm doing! 


End file.
